


Ladybird

by SneetchesToo



Series: A Broken Heart Still Beats [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Things just haven't been the same for Owen, and Gwyn can tell.
Relationships: Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: A Broken Heart Still Beats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125722
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Ladybird

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that technically this scene would happen before the death, but since it clearly isn't canon anyway, I figured what the hell. This takes place between _Run Baby Run_ and _Take_. Based off this sneak peak of Owen and Gwyn talking in the firehouse that was released this morning.

Owen wasn’t hiding, he promised.

“Well your version of savoring looks like an awful lot like brooding.” And he also was most certainly not brooding.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gwyn was crazy and he hoped that she knew it. “I got great news. Everyone I love on the planet is here to support me and celebrate the news. I’m good.”

Except, not everyone was there that should be and he was really feeling it right now.

“Owen, you know what happens over time if you keep things bottled up.” She was giving him that look that said he wasn’t getting away with this and he sighed.

“Well if it’s like wine, it gets better.” He was full of the jokes today wasn’t he?

Gwyn simply shook her head in response to his comment though, a sigh leaving her lips as she sunk back against the chair.

“Nothing’s bottled up.” He really just wanted her to leave so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

“What's going on Owen?” But he clearly wasn’t getting away with that today.

“It just… it doesn't feel right.” He figured he might as well tell the truth.

Hell, if there was one person on this planet that he thought he could talk to about this stuff it was her.

“What doesn't feel right?” Her question was soft but her eyes held the emotions he knew she’d never express.

“Celebrating. Life.” He scrubbed at his face as he leaned back against his chair. “It just… something’s missing.”

“Or do you mean someone…?” Well dammit she was a mind reader these days now wasn’t she?

“Excuse me?” He knew he had heard her right and that he was the one being ridiculous, but still.

“Michelle's not here.” No, no she was not. “You feel like something’s missing.”

He felt like a huge chunk of his life had been missing since she’d moved to New York four months ago.

And ever since she came back for Tim’s funeral, and they had slept together, he had felt, different.

“It just… it isn't the same.” He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this alone.

“Why didn't she stay here?” He growled at Gwyn’s question because he wish he knew. “I thought you two were, ya know…”

“We were. I mean, we did.” He suddenly felt like a teenager being put on the spot by his mom. “But then, she left.”

“Well did you tell her to stay?” No, no he did not.

Not until it was too late.

“Not exactly.” Gwyn’s frustration was evident and he couldn’t help but agree with it.

He was frustrated with himself too.

“Jesus Owen,” He shook his head at the look on her face, “I knew you were hardheaded, but damn.”

“It has to be her decision Gwyn.” He couldn’t and wouldn’t ask her to just walk away from her sister like that. “I can't be the one to choose.”

“Why not?” He thought she would be the one person who would understand.

“Because she has to want to stay.” She had to be the one to make the decision and it was killing him. “She has to want to leave Iris and finally focus on her for once.”

“You sound bitter.” He knew he sounded bitter and that’s because he was.

He was mad and pissed and frustrated too.

He just wanted her to come home.

“I'm pissed, yes. She gave up three years of her life searching for someone who didn't even want to be found. And I get it, it's her sister, she loves her. But she gave up everything.” He hadn’t known Michelle long, he got that, but the seven months that he had gotten to know her before she had left had showed him just how exhausted she was. “And now… the girl doesn't even want help, yet Michelle moved her entire life across the country to try and make her life better. She's never once done anything for herself.”

“Have you told her any of this?” Of course he hadn’t told Michelle any of this, he didn’t have a death wish after all.

“Since when did you become a shrink?” Besides, it wasn’t any of his business.

“Since I had you as a husband. You're a hard egg to crack Owen, it took years of practice and I still couldn't get it right.” That was probably more his fault than it was hers, something he could acknowledge now. “Now look at you, you're falling apart over this woman.”

“It just isn't the same without her.” And it wasn’t, his day to day life was just, it wasn’t what he wanted it to be anymore. “I mean, Tommy’s great, I just…”

“You love her?” Wait, wait, wait.

Where in the hell did she get that idea?

“No…” He didn’t love her.

Did he?

“Yes.” There was a knowing look in Gwyn’s eyes and Owen suddenly got it. “You are in love with her and your whole world probably feels very off without her in it. Am I right?”

“I plead the fifth.” But he would never agree to that, not out loud.

And he certainly wouldn’t tell someone other than Michelle first.

“Oh Owen…” She sighed as she pushed herself to stand.

“Aren't you missing the party? Sitting in here shrinking me.” He was surprised the others hadn’t come looking for them yet. “There must be more exciting things for you to do be doing.”

“I'm worried about you.” He didn’t understand why, he was fine.

“Don't be. I'm fine.” See, perfectly fine.

“I beg to differ. In fact, TK and Carlos agree with me.” He rolled his eyes at her comment.

Figures she would drag them into this.

“Don't drag them into this Gwyn…” It wasn’t TK’s problem and it certainly wasn’t Carlos’.

“They're the ones who came to me.” He shook his head back and forth as she let out another sigh.

“Look, I'm fine.” He just wanted to be left alone so he could brood. “Everyone can just chill.”

“Fine. But I'm leaving for Beijing in three days whether you like it or not.” He hated to see her go but she had been in Austin long enough.

TK was healed and life needed to go on.

“I'll be fine, I promise.” He would find a way to make it work, to get over Michelle not being here.

He had too.

“Alright.” She didn’t seem convinced though. “But if you don't go to New York and visit that girl of yours…”

“Gwyn…” She held up her hands in surrender before backing out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

Finally he was alone.

But suddenly the room felt empty and small and all his brain could think about was how much he missed Michelle.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments please.


End file.
